Orienting systems are used in the packaging industry to reposition an object being conveyed on a conveyor system from a random orientation to a predetermined orientation corresponding to an orienting feature of the object. The orienting feature may be defined by a cross-section of the object such as a relatively shorter or longer side of the object, a functional feature such as a handle, nozzle or spout of the object, a decorative feature such as a recessed or embossed decoration, a label applied to a specific location on the object such as a bar code label or product identification label, etc. The object may be repositioned to a predetermined orientation, for example, to align the orienting feature of the object such that the orienting feature of each object has the same alignment as it is conveyed on the conveyor system for further processing which may include, for example, filling, sealing, collating, bundling, stacking, and/or packaging the oriented objects.
It may be desirable to orient the object to a predetermined orientation to position the object for feeding through a subsequent opening such as a chute, where a misoriented object may jam the opening or chute, or may be subject to handling damage. The object may be oriented to the predetermined orientation to position the object for subsequent packaging, for example, to have a label or seal applied to the object, or to collate the object with other objects to form an object set for bundling, packing and/or wrapping of the object set, where a misoriented object may cause misapplication of a label or seal to the object, misalignment of one object to another in the object set, misapplication of packaging, or visual discontinuity in the packaged set which may affect subsequent processing of the object or customer dissatisfaction, for example, due to an unreadable or misread object bar code or product identifier, misalignment of objects in a packaged set, etc.